


"Did I close the jelly jar?"

by nyelwinks



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I hope it's fluff, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, but it's somewhat intense towards the end, this is from my dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyelwinks/pseuds/nyelwinks
Summary: Jihoon cross-dressed in a maid uniform, and Daniel liked it a bit too much.





	"Did I close the jelly jar?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with a story adapted from my dream. I hope you'll like it (bows)  
> The plot was not inspired by any true events.
> 
> \+ In Gyeongsangdo satoori, they tend to pronounce a name ending with -oon as -ooui.  
> That's why you have "Ha Seng-ooui" (Guanlin claimed he learned it from Woojin the Busan boy)  
> To write in hangul, Jihoon's name would be pronounced as 지후이 in the satoori

Daniel shook his head multiple times, but the image of Jihoon crossdressing as a maid stayed vivid in his mind. They just finished filming a video – supposedly to be revealed during their overseas fan meeting – and Daniel had to rush to another venue for his individual schedule. He’s half frustrated and half agonized since he couldn’t spend more time with his lover. It’s only 10AM, yet his schedule for the day would only finish at around 12AM. ‘ _Great, 14 hours of constant playback then_.’ Daniel let out a huge sigh. It felt like time went slower without Jihoon by his side…

\--

“Great job! Let’s have a 30-minute break before we continue.”

Daniel stretched his long limbs and shook his arms for a while. His just-recovered thumb felt sore again after the b-boying he did for the filming. Worried that it might get worse, the manager brought him to the nearest hospital for a check-up, just in case before anything happened.

On the way there, Daniel couldn’t resist any longer that he asked the manager if it’s okay for him to use the phone for a while.

“Who are you calling?”

“The manager hyung at the dorm. I need to talk with Jihoon about… something.”

“Something?”

Daniel gulped. Since his relationship with Jihoon was kept as a secret, he had to come up with lies all the time, but he felt like the reason he used became too lame to be accepted.

“Just something I want him to check for me.”

The manager took out his phone and gave it to Daniel. “Make it short,” he reminded.

With butterflies in his stomach, Daniel anxiously dialled the other manager’s number. He always felt nervous to talk to Jihoon in front of other people as he tends to use a sweeter tone with him.

“Hello, hyungnim! Can you pass the phone to Jihoon, please? Thank you.”

…

“Jihoo-ui!” (in Busan satoori)

“Oh hyung! What’s with the sudden call? (whispers) Do you miss me?”

“Can you check if I close the jelly jar properly? (whispers) I miss you so much…”

“Let me check for a while.”

“Okay!”

“Yup it’s perfectly closed. See you later hyung!”

“Alright. See you at dorm!”

Daniel smiled then returned the phone to the manager who’s driving. Reminded of his code with Jihoon just now, he started to giggle. ‘I wonder if anyone knows that ‘the jelly jar is perfectly closed means the coast is clear for our little date at the dorm.’

\--

They let out a relieved sigh when the doctor said Daniel’s thumb injury didn’t relapse, instead, it’s healing better. The doctor did ask Daniel to not strain the thumb and to let it rest for at least another week.

After getting some medicines and bandages – just in case he’d need it - they then head back to the filming venue and Daniel continued filming the variety show just fine. The hosts were considerate enough to ask Daniel to leave out certain games that dominantly used the hands/strength as they were aware he just recovered. Well, when you’re in a team with the Sparta, you’d be automatically spared for games involving strength ;)

\--

The filming finally ended, 2 hours earlier than they expected. After greeting and taking pictures with the hosts, Daniel then left for dinner before heading back to his dorm. His energy was totally drained, but the thought of meeting Jihoon kept him energized. He tried to munch down his dinner as fast as he could, even encouraged the manager to pace up too.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, hyung. I just want to lay on my bed as soon as I can.”

The manager made a disbelief face before he laughed. He personally knew that Daniel didn’t get a wink of sleep the day before and had a very long day today, so he asked for his dinner to be packed for take-away instead.

\--

When Daniel arrived at the dorm, it was very quiet. Most of the members had their own schedules, and there were only 4 members left, including Daniel himself. He sneakily peaked into Jihoon’s room – making sure that the boy wasn’t asleep.

“Jihoo-ui!” Daniel called.

Jihoon, who was left alone at the room (because his roommates had schedules) turned to face the door at smiled. “Daniel…!”

Daniel quickly entered the room and locked the door. He was lucky that his schedule finished early, lucky that Jihoon’s roommates weren’t there. Line was too clear for the two to be together, so Daniel wouldn’t want to ruin this rare opportunity.

Jihoon climbed down from his bed then hugged Daniel tightly.

“You came back earlier than you said.”

Daniel chuckled while messing with the younger guy’s hair.

“Did you miss me that much?” Daniel rested his head on Jihoon’s for some time. He liked sniffing Jihoon’s scent, and by doing so, he could smell it nicely.

Jihoon, who had his face snuggled on Daniel’s neck, wiggled his head before he nodded a little. Daniel was definitely sweating from the long filming, but to Jihoon, Daniel’s sweat was one of his favourite scents. It smelled somewhat sweet – probably mixed with Daniel’s cologne – and had this cosy smell to it. In easier words, it smelled like home to Jihoon.

Jihoon already prepared a thick comforter on the floor so Jihoon signalled Daniel to lay down together there. They continued hugging and cuddling for some time, before Jihoon broke the silence with a question.

“How was the filming?”

It had this jealousy hint to it as there were several girl group members involved, and that made Daniel smiled so wide.

“Hmm… It was nice,” Daniel pulled Jihoon closer to him. “But seeing someone in maid dress was the highlight of my day…” Daniel’s voice slowly turned into sexy whispers as he breathed into Jihoon’s ears. Jihoon’s face became hot in instant.

“Da- Daniel..” Jihoon stuttered. He could see Daniel’s eyes were not like the usual soft puppy eyes, in fact, they the wolf gaze he usually used on stage. Daniel hushed the younger guy then pulled Jihoon even closer than before. His lips were touching Jihoon’s ear, and it sent chills to Jihoon’s bones.

“You were so cute… In that maid dress,” Daniel whispered while lightly biting the tip of Jihoon’s ear. He slowly went down and bit the earlobe – slightly teasing it with his tongue. “Why are you…” Daniel paused as he’s biting Jihoon’s earlobe. “…so seductive…”

Jihoon tried to keep the moans inside – he had his pride too.

Daniel gently lifted Jihoon’s chin using his fingers, and kissed all over of Jihoon’s face. Forehead, eyelid, nose, cheek… he made sure to kiss every part of it. Daniel’s hand then grabbed Jihoon’s cute little hand up, and kissed it gently. He left a peck on each finger too.

“These little fingers that love to tease me before a kiss,” Daniel giggled.

Jihoon, who couldn’t hold back anymore, let his fingers roamed on Daniel’s face. They traced every detail on his face, they made sure to graze Daniel’s skin so light while sending thrills to Daniel. Jihoon made sure his fingers lingered on Daniel’s lips the longest – as he knew that’s the weak spot of his lover. Whenever Daniel opened his mouth to jokingly bite those fingers, Jihoon would pull them away.

“Not fair,” Daniel grunted.

“You asked for it,” Jihoon giggled. He loved seeing Daniel in despair before a kiss.

Daniel decided to go a bit rougher than he usually was, so he planted his lips on Jihoon’s – so sudden that Jihoon was a bit startled. He started to lick Jihoon’s lower lips, just for a tease, before he bit it gently.

“Umh-“ Jihoon let a moan escaped – managed to make Daniel felt more excited than before.

Daniel slowly bit it harder, just hard enough to torture Jihoon’s feeling before he proceeded with a proper kiss. One thing about Daniel whenever they kissed – he would never let any tongue action happened. “I want to take it slow,” was what Daniel told Jihoon when they started dating. Jihoon was okay, because he himself was afraid of getting too much in the mood.

When Jihoon broke the kiss for air, he looked deep into Daniel’s eyes. All he could see was love, not lust, so he beamed a smile. ‘ _How not to fall deeper for this guy when his eyes never lie._ ’

“What’s with the sudden smile?” Daniel asked out of curiosity.

“Nothing. It’s just me falling in love with you, again,” Jihoon quickly sealed their lips together for another long kiss.

\--

Jihoon woke up since he heard people pounding on the door. At first, he thought it was just a dream but when he listened again, he could hear Minhyun’s voice at the other side of the door.

“Park Jihoon! Open the door! Why did you lock it?”

Jihoon looked to his side and started to panic. _When did I fall asleep? Why is Daniel topless? Oh god oh god oh god-_

Jihoon’s mind stopped working when he heard the door being unlocked.

“Eh, isn’t that Daniel? What is he doing in our room?”

_Think Jihoon, think._

“Daniel got drunk and fell asleep here.” Jihoon answered without looking at Minhyun.

To his surprise, Minhyun didn’t ask much and only woke Daniel up and asked him to sleep in his own room. “You better sleep on your bed instead, your muscles will get sore if you sleep on the floor,” Minhyun spoke to Daniel as the guy left the room. Daniel only smiled cheekily and wished good night then made his way to his own room.

Jihoon was about to let a relieved sigh when Minhyun turned to face him.

With a straight face, Minhyun questioned, “Why are you sleeping _with_ Daniel, anyway?”

Jihoon gulped. _Oh god, we’re doomed._

\--

_Fin._


End file.
